Angelo Rules: Content
by Wormtail96
Summary: Angelo Rules  A look into Angelo's mind and his desires. What we cannot have, we can mostly only achieve them through dreams and fantasy. This is the position young Angelo is stuck in.


**(a/n) Hello, this is Wormtail96 and I believe I am writing the first ever fanfiction for the relatively new cartoon _Angelo Rules! _****It is quite a good, well-written and funny show and if you have not heard of it, look it up wherever you can: television or internet. ********Check it out, because it is quite a good show compared to some of the stuff out there today. As for this story, it is really about what we cannot have and how we can only achieve them through dreams and fantasy. I think Angelo is the best character on the show to fit that position. So have a read and tell me what you think.**

******

* * *

**

**Angelo Rules!**

**Content**

Angelo had dreams like all other boys and girls. They were places where he was able to escape the unsatisfying world surrounding him. _That_ was what a dream was in his opinion at least and a man could argue that he was quite accurate from a certain point of view.

In the cold unwelcoming reality, Angelo was, again like all other boys and girls, not content with his lot in life. His relationship with his family was not all that great to say the least, he was by no means the best student at his school and he had only two friends, one of which he had feelings for and the other he saw as an obstacle between them. Of course, he put on a smile and convinced others and at some point even himself that he was perfectly fine, but it was not true in the slightest. Angelo could not keep on lying; he was simply not satisfied. This problem was what his dreams were the solution for…albeit temporary.

So what did Angelo dream of? He simply took void empty place and build rooms and settings on top of it whenever and however he pleased, his favourite and most frequent scenario being him as King of his own land. It was a scenario where _he_ was in charge; _he_ was the most important for once. There he sat in his grand palace, ascended upon high on an ornate throne and dressed in a long, purple velvet gown, trimmed with ermine and a golden, jewel encrusted crown on top of his head. He was accompanied by mountains of gold, food and every video game and toy a boy his age could want. It was more like a big playroom for him than same official throne room.

Surrounding him in these dreams were the people he knew from reality, most of them anyway. It is important to note that neither his kid brother Peter nor adolescent sister Elaina existed here. Neither one was desirable as Elaina was just a dowdy waste of space and Peter…that obnoxious five-year-old brother of his was an annoying, spoiled obstacle in the way between Angelo and their mother. Peter was a mere overfed leech and with him removed, Angelo could promptly take his place. Without him and Elaina, he could at last, even if it was just a dream, have their mother's love all for himself. Whenever he wanted to, Angelo could conjure himself laying against his mother and letting her stroke her fingers up and down through his hair and tell him how much she loved him. That was more than enough for him.

What of Lola and Sherwood? Yes, they were there in Angelo's dreams, the former especially. Angelo could not deny how he felt towards Lola; he loved her. It began to grow inside him since they were eight-years-old and it bloomed rapidly during those three years since. Whenever he could get close enough to smell her strawberry-scented hair, he felt like his legs were about collapse in on themselves. Unfortunately for Angelo, he was sharp enough to know she most likely did not feel the same way at all. Yet luckily, in the dreams, at any time he wanted, he could conjure them into a lush, green field in spring time where the fawning Lola would feed bowlfuls of fruit into his mouth, whilst whispering about how much she adored him. _"Did I tell you today how incredibly handsome you are, Angelo?"_ For the most part though, he placed a crown upon her head an even more magnificent crown, making her his Queen. Sherwood, meanwhile, was his right-hand man, his little brain box, so he kept him around for a little while. Then after a while, Angelo realised that that the dream Sherwood only knew as much as Angelo himself knew and so eventually took him, crumpled him up like a piece of paper and tossed him away. Besides, that way he would be alone with Lola and having known Sherwood for most of his life, Angelo could tell Sherwood held at least a flicker of the same feelings for her as well. Well this was HIS dream and although the dream Sherwood would almost certainly not try and "put the moves" on Lola, Angelo thought it best to make assurance double sure and had him airbrushed.

But mere fantasies were not enough in the long run. All the things his mind could fathom – palaces, money, Lola – would turn to dust within minutes. Angelo woke up with sometimes little to no memory of the wonders that transpired in his sleep; from ruler of his own kingdom to lower-middle class eleven-year-old. It was back to the same humdrum disappointing world, exactly as he left it for eight or so hours. Why couldn't he have the things his imagination generously granted him? Why couldn't he have his mother's unending fountain of affection or Lola to say she loves him back? Was Angelo acting selfish? Probably so, but on the other hand, he is no more selfish than any other child his age. You surely could not single him out alone on that.

Maybe what made Angelo so discontent was the simple fact that these were things that would never happen and having lived them in his sleep only stratified how empty he felt. Peter would always be there to soak up Mom like the little sponge he was and Lola…he could never ask her the questions because he was sure what the answer would be. Why bother asking and getting your heart broken when you could just keep schtum and thus keep the possibility and hope alive? Therefore, his dreams served as a kind of drug: they made him happy, they did not last long and when it was all over he felt miserable. Perhaps this was the situation he would have to learn to live with: be lonely and discontent during the day but at night climb on top his pedestal at night. Pathetic yes, but what else was there?

He will never be content.

* * *

**(a/n) Well, there you go. Sorry if it is not the best work you've seen, but hey, first time on such a new show, eh? Thank you for reading.**


End file.
